


A Thiam New Year's

by kosherkitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Underage Drinking, anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherkitty/pseuds/kosherkitty
Summary: Theo moves into the Greyer’s house in time for the holidays only for Liam’s parents to go on vacation leaving the boys home alone for winter break. Liam learns that werewolves can get drunk, and Theo helps make this dream become a reality for the whole pack on NYE.





	A Thiam New Year's

“Ten, nine, eight!” The gang began to shout with Ryan Seacrest echoing them from inside the television.

Liam looked around, at this point he was obvious about it. No one was paying any attention anyways. Mason and Corey were already making out, not waiting for the countdown to get to one. A drunk Stiles was trying to be flirty with Lydia, but she was far too sober for his drunken state. Scott and Malia were chanting down the New Years with huge smiles plastered on their faces in the middle of Liam’s living room with solo cups in their hands. Nolan and Alec, who had become best friends, looked away awkwardly as the numbers grew closer to one.

Liam had just come back from the bathroom to find Theo had disappear. It had been his fifth bathroom trip of the night due to the amount of homemade booze Theo had crafted. This whole party had even been his idea. Okay, maybe not the whole idea. Or even a part of the idea. It was all Liam’s idea, which he was now regretting. About two weeks ago, Theo and Liam were having a movie night in their living room. Ever since moving into the Greyer’s spare room, Theo had been spending a lot of time with Liam and Liam was very much okay with this.

They had been flipping through the channel menu and stumbled across the movie Project X. Halfway through, Liam had made a comment about how he wished he could get that drunk just once.

“You can,” Theo said and Liam had scoffed.

“No I can’t,” Liam retorted. “Werewolf.”

“Dude, you know we can make alcohol that affects us right?”

“What?” Liam shot up from his slouched-into-the-pillows-with-his -legs-on-Theo position, “Scott said we couldn’t get drunk.”

“Either Scott was lying or he didn’t know.”

“What!” Liam was getting excited, “We can get drunk?”

“Yup,” Theo responded, “I always just assumed you knew and that you guys were all just straight.”

“What?” Liam didn’t get the term, “we aren’t all straight.”  
“Are you trying to tell me something?” Theo’s eyebrows arched in his smirk.

“No!” Liam protested while he ripped his legs off of Theo and hurled the pillow he was holding at his head. The chimera ducked and laughed.

“I meant straight like straight-edged as in you don’t drink or smoke or party.”

“We can get high too?” Liam inquired softly.

“Yeah,” Theo inched closer at the lose of contact.

Liam rearranged himself and leaned into Theo.

“Didn’t peg you for the stoner type,” Theo finished.

“I don’t know,” Liam whispered. “I’ve never tried it.”

“I can’t promise to get you high, but I can definitely get you drunk,” Theo whispered back.

And Theo held true to his promise. Apparently, growing up in a supernatural laboratory had some benefits. For example: Theo knew everything about the human body as well as how to make alcohol for werewolves. All he had needed was a few herbs and alcohol for it to work. He had been able to get enough from Melissa and Deaton to last awhile. Liam took this to mean that there was enough for a small party.

With New Years Eve coming up, Liam planned a party since the pack was back home for the holidays anyways. Taking a break from the hunt for Monroe, they decided to make it into to a real party. The guys all wore ties and the girls wore dresses. It was a pack party and Theo had disappeared right before midnight.

The night had started out perfectly. Liam couldn’t figure out how to tie his tie and started to tug at it in frustration when Theo walked into his room dressed and hair slicked back looking dapper and oh so beautiful. Liam’s heart skipped faster as he sauntered over to him and placed his hands on Liam’s still pulling at his tie.

“Let me,” Theo whispered.

He had been able to tie Liam’s tie in a matter of seconds. When he was done he held on a little bit longer, staring into Liam’s ocean eyes. Liam could feel Theo’s hot breath on his nose; it smelt like tequila.

“You started drinking already?” Liam’s voice squeaked, pushing down the urge to kiss the boy standing in front of him.

“Uh yeah! You wanted to be trashed for one night, of course I started drinking!” Theo smiled back, pulling Liam out of his bedroom, “And you need to too!”

Despite Liam willingly following Theo down the stairs of their empty house, Theo didn’t let go of his hand. Liam was thankful his parents took the offer his step-dad’s job gave them for his excellent save in the ER last month on the governor. The governor was so thankful he made his employer let him take the whole week off and bought them two plane tickets to anywhere they wanted. They hadn’t been on a vacation since their honeymoon seven years ago but they hadn’t wanted to leave Liam alone during the holidays. Liam made sure to remind them that he wouldn’t be alone, he would have Theo. With that, they accepted and took off for Italy.

Christmas had been really nice. Liam thought he was going to be able to sleep in for once. Even though he was an only child, his parents still woke him up at 7am every Christmas to open presents. Without them here, Liam was sure he would be able to wake up at his own leisure. However, this being Theo’s first normal Christmas since he was ten, Liam was awoken when Theo jumped on top of him at 6:30.

Liam had groaned at the time and put on a show pretending he was angry but secretly he was excited to see Theo’s pure joy. They exchanged presents after Theo pulled him down the stairs and into the living room where the tree was lit up. It looked pretty with the presents underneath it. Most were from Liam’s parents to both boys. Theo looked shocked at how many were addressed to him. When Liam finished ripping through his presents and Theo carefully tearing his open, Theo took it all in. He mostly received clothing, which he very much needed, as well as gas gift cards.

“You forgot one,” Liam said pulling a small packaged poorly wrapped in newspaper from behind him.

“Let me guess,” Theo joked, “this one is from you.” 

“How’d you guess?” Liam laughed back passing the gift off, their hands grazing in the hand-off.

Theo tore it just as carefully as he had opened his other presents. Inside was a box. Liam held his breath, nervous of what Theo’s response was going to be. Theo slowly moved his fingers to lift the top off and revealed a simple chain necklace with a pendant of a strong silver color on it in the shape of an anchor.

Theo was silent. Liam didn't know what to say. He had never told Theo that he was his anchor, but he was sure he knew. Theo fingered the anchor and gracefully picked the necklace up. His eyes shot up to Liam’s after inspecting it up close. His eyes were impossible to read.

“It’s an anchor,” Theo stated.

“Yeah,” Liam’s voice croaked in his throat.

“Mind explaining?” Theo inquired with a smirk at Liam’s sudden smells of embarrassment.

“Uhh,” Liam groaned but stayed silent, dropping his eyes to his hands in his lap.

“Okay,” Theo started, “how about I explain. I’m your anchor.”

Liam nodded and sneaked a peak from behind his hair.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Liam argued, shooting his head up.

“Yes you are,” Theo saddened, “You’re embarrassed that me of all people, a sadistic murderer, is the one person who can keep you human.”

“That’s not why I’m embarrassed,” Liam admitted.

“Then why?” Theo questioned.

“You don’t exactly express yourself, like ever, I don’t know where I stand with you. I had no idea how you were going to respond. I still don’t. What do you think?”

“I love it,” Theo responded, hastily putting it on once realizing that he indeed hadn’t reacted. “Where did you get it?”

“I had it made,” Liam blurted. “From the sword.”

Theo’s eyes had been on the anchor dangling from his neck but they slowly lifted to meet Liam’s. 

“This is from Kira’s sword?” Theo’s eyes were wide and starting to water.

“Yeah,” Liam inched closer to grab Theo’s hand. “I knew Scott still had the broken pieces, and even though they are broken I wanted you to know that you are home for real. That this doesn’t have an expiration date. That you’re safe and wanted. Needed.”

Liam had intertwined his fingers with Theo’s during his mini rant about how much he cared for Theo without explicitly saying it in those words. Ever since he had brought Theo back, he had felt drawn to him. At first, he couldn’t place the feeling and showed it off as irritation but after Theo had saved his life more than once and started to see his calming affect on himself, Liam identified it as love.

A sniffle caught Liam’s attention. He shook his head to clear his thoughts to find Theo crying in front of him. Automatically, Liam protectively threw his arms around Theo and ran his hand in soft circles on his back.

“What’s wrong?” Liam cooed.

“I don’t… deserve this” Theo managed through light sobs.

“Yes you do,” Liam spoke. “You really do. You’ve changed drastically since being back and Scott gave me a piece of the sword when I asked because he sees it too. You think you deserve the pain but you don’t.”

Upon moving in, it became clear to Liam that Theo would occasionally get nightmares of Tara ripping his heart out repeatedly. They always went away whenever Liam came to him and finished the night in his bed.

Theo dried his tears with a nod and hugged Liam back. His parents called then and wished them both a “merry Christmas” and they spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies on cable, only moving from the couch to refill snack bowls or use the bathroom. They had fallen asleep like that and Theo had carried Liam to bed at some point as Liam woke up in his own bed the next morning.

Cheering pulled Liam out of his mini-flashback. He was leaning against the wall for support but pushed off and trudged up the stairs. His senses were altered but he could still focus on the familiar steady beat of Theo’s heart pumping in his chiseled chest. He reached the top of the stairs as Malia and Scott shouted “happy new year!”. Liam ignored them and followed the pounding thump of Theo’s heart. It lead him through the upstairs hallway and into the spare room which had since been converted into Theo’s bedroom. He had left it the same, only adding books to the book shelves and clothing to the closet.

The room was tidy and empty but the window was open. Being in California, it wasn’t cold, but Liam pulled a small blanket from the foot of Theo’s bed before climbing out the window to the roof where he knew Theo was keeping residence.

“Hey,” Liam gently shoved his shoulder against Theo’s as he sat next to him. “Happy new year!”

“Happy new year Liam,” Theo’s voice sounded distant as he played with the anchor hanging from his neck, his legs dangling off the roof.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Theo didn’t respond, Liam let him take his time but threw the blanket around the both of them and shimmed closer so it actually fit over the two of them.

“Theo,” Liam whispered and leaned his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“How can you be so sure?”

“About what?”

“Me.”

Liam lifted his head and used the hand that wasn’t holding the blanket to turn Theo’s face from his trance to look at him.

“Because I trust you more than anyone else in the entire world. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count but I can count on you to always be there for me, to pull me back. Like when I almost killed Gabe. Or at the zoo. Or at the hospital when you pulled me out of Gabe’s line of fire. You took Gabe’s pain, I couldn’t have done that. You cared about him at the end and I think it’s because you saw yourself in him. How you were both on the wrong side but you were able to fix that and he couldn’t.”

“But how do you know I won’t go back to the old me?”

“Because I love you,” It was out of his mouth before Liam could stop it.

Theo’s eyes widened.

“I love you Theo.” Liam repeated with more confidence. “You’re my anchor and I don’t know if I’m yours our not, but I think I mean a whole lot to you too.”

“You do,” Theo’s always cool demeanor was gone. His voice was soft and small. “I don’t let people in. The last time I did, I found myself killing Tara and living with the Dread Doctors. You’re the only one.”

“I know,” And Liam did know it. “What made me the one you let in?”

“I’m not sure,” Theo responded hesitantly and looked up at the sky.

“Another lie.” Liam heard the tick of his heart and look up at the starry sky.

“BecauseIloveyoutoo.” Theo muttered mostly under his breath. If Liam wasn’t a werewolf, he wouldn’t have been able to make it out.

“What?” Liam wasn’t pretending he hadn’t heard, he just wasn’t sure what he heard was what Theo actually had said.

“Because,” Theo spoke more slowly, turning his head back to Liam. “I love you too.”

Liam could feel Theo’s eyes burning into his head. Slowly, he turned his head. Theo was inches from him. His tequila laced breath pulled him in closer, the inches becoming centimeters.

“I’ve heard,” Theo breathed onto Liam’s lips. “That when the clock sticks midnight on New Years Eve, the person you kiss is going to be with you until the next one.”

With that, Liam’s eyes fluttered shut and he closed the distance, a little to forcefully. His lips slammed into Theo’s slightly chapped ones, drawing a gasp from Theo. Liam felt Theo’s fingers dance up to his chin to pull him even closer. Using his tongue, Liam pushed past Theo’s lips, parting them. Eagerly, Theo’s tongue circled around his own creating a tequila-beer mix. Ignoring the taste, Liam let go of the blanket and wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck who pulled him onto his lap.

“I’ll be with you,” Liam breathed breathlessly back to Theo, pulling back for only a second. “Forever.”

“Forever is a very long time.”

“I wish it was longer.”


End file.
